1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tonneau cover and loading ramp device. In particular, this invention relates to a tonneau cover that may be used as a loading ramp device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks are among the most popular vehicles on the market. Accessories for the customization of pickup trucks are becoming increasingly popular as people try to add individual taste and uniqueness to an otherwise common vehicle. However, these accessories may inhibit functionality of the pickup truck. It is beneficial therefore, to provide pickup truck owners accessories that are functional as well as stylish.
Pickup trucks are also known for their versatility in cargo carrying capacity. Tonneau covers are often incorporated which sit on top of the cargo bed of the pickup truck to provide cover storage within the cargo bed. However, tonneau covers inhibit large items from being loaded into the cargo bed. Further, it can be very difficult, due to a high floor height of the cargo bed, to load a pickup truck when the cargo is bulky and/or heavy, such as refrigerators, stoves, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), and the like. Therefore, it would be beneficial if a tonneau cover could be easily removed from the cargo bed and used as a loading ramp for loading large items into the cargo bed and then be stored in the cargo bed so as to minimize the intrusion to the carrying capability of the pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,673 discloses a folding ramp for a pickup truck. The folding ramp stows in the liftgate of the pickup truck. Therefore, the folding ramp does not have additional use when there is no need to roll an item off the cargo bed onto the ground. The added weight due to the folding ramp is undesirable, especially when the functionality of the folding ramp is used occasionally.
A tonneau cover assembly is securable to a vehicle having a cargo bed defined by a pair of opposing sidewalls extending between a fixed forward wall and a movable rear tailgate. The tonneau cover assembly includes a plurality of rigid panels. The panels are securable to the sidewalls for covering the cargo bed. An attachment bracket couples one of the panels to the tailgate to provide a loading ramp that extends between the cargo bed and ground. The tonneau cover assembly includes at least one elongated stiffener bracket that is attachable to the plurality of panels. The elongated stiffener bracket locks the panels in the ramp position during use as a loading ramp to the cargo bed.